A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section.
The engine may include an outer case as well as various inner case structures connected to the outer case. The inner and outer cases may be connected to one another by bolted flanges. These inner and outer cases and flanges may be subject to high thermal gradients, for instance, in areas adjacent to bleed manifolds.
A heat shield may be arranged used to lower the maximum temperature of the inner and outer cases as well as reduce temperature gradients. Some current heat shield designs are installed adjacent to an inner case structure and are connected to the inner case at a radially inward and a radially outward location, providing an air space between the heat shield and the inner case.